


Needs

by Vehyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Fanfiction, Idonotcondonerape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapeisnotokay, Requested, Sex, noncannnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehyn/pseuds/Vehyn
Summary: Mira was sick of people being scared of her. Natsu was tired of having his feelings rejected. One takes advantage, the other goes along with it. But is he okay with it? Smut - On request - Not my usual story - One-Shot
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 21





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



> To start with I do not, in any way, shape or form condone rape or anything that does not get the other persons consent. This is a story request that is very different for me and I've never done something like this before so I hope it's ok. This is also not edited. 
> 
> If you have a request, either comment or send an email to vehynfyre@outlook.com. I will let you know if I'm not comfortable with the request and have the right to deny if I'm not comfortable with it.

Mira sighed as yet another guild mate snuck away with their significant other. She could feel her desire pooling between her legs, the throbbing growing the longer she waited, her subtle hints towards various men going astray. 

"Happy! Come on. Not again." Natsu's voice echoed through the near empty Guild and Mira jumped, her eyes narrowing in on the dragon slayer and his blue exceed. 

"But... Natsu. Carla and Wendy asked me on the mission. And I want to go with them." Happy floated above his adoptive father, his expression torn before he turned, "Sorry Natsu. We can go fishing some other time!" 

It was only when the pinkette approached the bar that a plan formed in her mind, a devious smirk making it's way to her lips.

"Everything alright Natsu?" Feigning ignorance, Mira tabbed the bar, popping down a flaming ale for the depressed slayer, "Did you guys have a fight?" 

"No... He keeps hanging out with Carla... And Lucy is always with Laxus and Gray is training with Juvia..." Natsu sighed, downing the offered alcohol with ease, "I'm lonely. And bored. I thought we could go fishing tomorrow but..." 

Mira nodded absently, noting the near desolate beer hall behind the pink haired man, "Well... if you're bored... maybe you could help me with something?" 

She rubbed her thighs together, doing her best to ease the burning ache that seemed to flare to life within her. Natsu instantly perked up, a smile instantly on his face. 

"Sure! What can I do?" The innocent expression had something dark in her pulse and she motioned for him to follow her behind the bar and into the kitchen, allowing him to close the door before she pounced. Her hands pinned him to the wood, a small portion of her take over magic allowing her superior strength over him. He struggled in vain, enticing the silverette that much more. 

"You said you'd help? Right?" Mira pressed a tender kiss against his neck, watching as his neck bobbed with an audible swallow. 

"Ugh. Yeah. But... I can't really help when you have me like this? Maybe... maybe you could let me go?" Natsu knew something had been bothering the demon barmaid, but he had no idea what he had just literally walked into when one of Mira's hands trailed down his chest, pulling open his vest and leaving a trail of faint scratches own his abdomen. 

"You can help me, Natsu..." She sniffed, her excitement increasing with his nerves, "You can definitely help me." 

Her hands grabbed him through his pants, her nails pricking him gently and he bucked, breath catching in his throat.

"M-Mira... You can't do this." Natsu increased his struggles, hoping to gain the advantage with one of her hands preoccupied, but the demoness was ready, allowing him to move only slightly before slamming him back against the door, drawing level with him so that she could stare him in the eyes. Fear clouded his eyes, sweat pooling in his palms as he clawed at the door. 

"And why not? I have needs Natsu. And everyone is too scared of me. They can't _handle_ me. But I know you can. And you aren't with anyone anyway." Mira sighed when she pressed herself against his growing bulge, relishing in his responsiveness. But Natsu could only hiss, his face red in embarrassment at his body's response. 

"But... what about Lisanna? I-" 

"Lisanna has been sleeping around with anyone and everyone she can get her hands on. Don't think you're special to her Natsu." The growl that left her was dark, harsh and she almost felt bad watching him deflate at the revelation. 

"But she... but..." 

"Shh. It's okay. We'll take care of each other. I promise." She snuck her hand into his pants, grabbing his penis tightly, moaning at the way he gasped her name. Repulsion and pleasure warred in him, the blood rushing south so quickly it left him light headed. 

"But... we're at the guild." A trill shot through her at the thought, causing a wicked laugh to leave her.

"Oh... I know Natsu. But I'm not waiting anymore." She was on her knees in a second, his pants around his ankles and her lips wrapped around his half erect member. With ease she wrapped her hands around his girth, coaxing it to fullness despite his protests, the harsh tugs on her hair only exciting her further. She bit his tip lightly, enjoying the his cries of resistance. The demon inside her grew strong, desire making her drip with pleasure. 

He grew in her mouth when he nails dug into his thighs, his struggles growing weaker with each sucks of his dick. His cries turned to moans and Mira increased her efforts, making sure he was well and truly ready for her. His body tensed, his voice breaking with the need for release and she pulled back at the last second, her hands moving to put a choke hold on his member, stopping the impending release with practiced ease. 

Natsu doubled over, the shock of the release being stolen from him leaving him breathless and in pain, "Mira?" 

"Not yet. Lay down Natsu." Mira moved, shedding her dress and underclothes, bunching her soaked panties in hand.

"Mira... I don't want to." Still hunched, Natsu watched the demoness with wary eyes, his body shaking with the need for release. 

"I said, lie down Natsu. Now." She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him in a way that had him feeling actual fear.

"But-" He didn't have another chance to protest, fabric shoved roughly into his mouth. The tang of what he assumed was her essence coating his tongue and he gagged, his hands moving to remove the offending item only to be pushed to the ground, his vision obscured by Mira's breasts. Warmth enveloped his abdomen, the wetness slipping over his skin like a heat hotter than his flames and he felt his stomach roll in protest. 

"I'm going to have my way with you now Natsu. Only when I say you can cum is when you cum." Instantly she was on him, sinking down on his girth with a loud moan. Her fingers found their way into his mouth, pumping between his tongue and her panties, her cries on growing when she felt his throat, his eyes squeezed shut. She didn't care for his reaction, only in the pleasure that came from slamming herself down on his dick. 

His muffled protests only fueled her desire and she used her free hand to play with her clit, the wetness soaking their lower halves, mingling with their sweat. She felt him twitch inside her, pressing intimately against her walls and she removed her hand from his mouth in favor of pinching his nipples, her moans turning to screams. 

"Yes. Natsu. Natsu cum in me. Cum in me!" She increased her pace, her hands all over him, reaching behind her to fondle his balls in a bid to get him to finish and she screamed when she felt his heat fill her. The way her walls tightened around him had his eyes rolling back in his head, still gagging and struggling to breathe around her panties.

Once calm, Mira sighed, allowing him to fall from her, their juices mixing on his abdomen, "There we go." Mira pulled her panties from his mouth, her fingers tracing his red cheeks with a tenderness she hadn't shown him, "Are you okay Natsu?" 

The pinkette turned away, his eyes red from crying, his body numb from the whole experience. But he didn't move, or speak. 

"Natsu? Why don't you head home and clean up, hmm? I'll clean up in here." Mira stood, her body glowing from the ordeal and her legs coated in their combined essence. She put her panties back on, moaning at the way they pressed against her sensitive clit and she watched at he left the kitchen quickly. 

"I'll have you again Natsu. Just wait..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been through rape. It's not okay and the situation sticks with you for a long time. If you or anyone you know has ever been involved in this kind of situation, please seek professional help. You don't have to be alone. Both men and women go through this and you can find help.


End file.
